As you wish
by myAngel24wolfgrl
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble upon a case in Oklahoma, very strange deaths are occuring. They summon Crowley and meet someone new, her name is Sage and she has an interesting tie to Emily's past. -Side note: I promise this will get better as it goes a long.
1. Chapter 1

**-Authors Note: Hope you like it, it isn't the best thing in the world but ratings and comments are greatly appreciated! Chapters will come as fast as I can get them up. There are two femal OC, I dont own any rights to these characters, except for Emily and Sage. Again I hope you like it. **

**Chapter**** 1**

It was almost 11:00 P.M. Dean paced around the bunker hopelessly, only thinking of the worst. Sam sat at the table researching a case they stumbled upon today, he watched his brother with his hands on his hips going back and forth, it was beginning to aggravate him. Cas also sat at the table, worrying just as Dean was.

It was Emily, she has been gone for two weeks now, hunting shapeshifters in Nevada with an old friend that needed her help. One thing led them to another and they started finding trails of others that were in Utah and then they fell upon a ghost hunt in the more southern part of the state. So she's been busy and she usually calls to check in every night and its been five days, with no word. Not only was he worried, but he also missed her a lot. They all did.

He sighed out of frustration, dug in his pocket to check his phone, even though he knew there would be nothing. He used his thumb to flip his phone up and just as he thought. Nothing. His jaw flexed and he closed the phone.

"Dean you're going to wear a hole in the floor, just sit down." Sam sighed.

Dean walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of whisky. He took a sip and sucked his teeth as the liquid burned down his throat.

"How hard is it to at least send a freaken text message that says, 'I'm okay'?"

"Well, you know, mabey she just got caught up in the job and she call later. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Dean wasn't so sure. It was the job, anything could happen. Anything. Emily hasn't gone off by herself many times since she's been living them (which has been 8 years). Only a few times but it was only for a few days, she's never been gone this long before.

"Sam, it's the job, anything can happen." Castiel butted in, growing more anxious by the minute.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Cas."

Cas didn't respond, he just stared ahead sitting in the chair, arms resting upon the table, hands folded. He was lost with his own thoughts. He looked kinda pissed off.

"Way to be positive guys. Look I'm worried too, but you just cant think like that."

"Yeah. Well. Either one of two things has happened. Either somethings got her and she can't get to her phone or she's dead."

Those words left his mouth before he could catch them, he wasnt totally sure he believed them. Emily is more than capable of taking care of herself, she could be fine. But once those words left his mouth, those thoughts had a new meaning and he believed them now more than anything. He glanced at Sam who was staring at him wide-eyed, Cas too. They were both caught a little off guard by Dean's assumption.

"Jeez dude, way to look at the brighter side." Sam said.

Cas stared down at the table this time.

"I'm sorry, it's just, im worried. You know as well as I do anything could happen. We set rules for a reason. We're suppose to check in every night. _Every_ night."

"Isn't she the one that came up with that rule?"

Yes. But what does that matter? She came up with it she has to abide by just as they all have to. Dean nodded.

They heard the door opening and the sound echoed through the building once it shut. Footsteps approached and a girls voice carried on through the room.

"You know..." The voice began.

The voice was very familiar. They knew that voice.

"...you guys should really learn how to lock the door..."

She entered the room and they saw who it was.

"...I mean anybody could just...walk in." She leaned against the wall and folded her arms, a coy smile formed on her face. She wore a black leather jacket, red tank top underneath, dark jeans and converse.

Relief washed over all of them. They all looked at her in a state of shock mixed with happiness, of course. Dean was the first to break the silence.

"Emily!" He went over to her and she leaned off the wall, for she knew what was coming next, "You're back!"

She grinned as Dean wrapped her in a hug, lifted her from the ground and spun her around, her long caramel hair flowed in the air. Sam and Cas got up from the table smiling. Dean sat Emily back down and released her. She went over to Sam who was standing with his arms extended wide, smiling.

"You don't write, you don't call..."

Emily laughed and met Sam's embrace.

"Come here you!"

Sam took her in a big bear hug and, like Dean, picked her up but didn't spin her around. When Emily left Sam's embrace, she saw Cas standing to the right of them, also smiling. Her heart leaped at seeing her angel's face. She returned his smile and went over to hug him too. She missed him so much. He always finds a way to make her laugh, even when he isn't trying, Cas just makes her day and with two weeks worth of sleepless, bloody, fearful nights she needed to laugh.  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Emily and sighed. She was here, safe, he held her and took her all in, her scent, her soft hair, her breathing on his neck, her gentle touch at the way she held him. Yep it was her. He was so happy that he didn't realize his grip on her was tightening.

"Okay Cas, getting hard to breath here!"

He released her and smiled.

"My apologies,"

She smiled as well, mostly because he was, she hasn't seen that smile in a while.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but... what the hell woman, did you lose your ability to send a text message? You couldn't pick up your phone when we call? Send a post card? Write a letter? Fax us?" Dean impatiently asked.

Emily looked at him, she felt like a child at school being scolded by a teacher, guilt and shame. They all waited for her to answer.

"Right. Angry. Gotcha." She said innocently.

Dean walked closer and folded his arms over his chest. Shrugged his shoulders and looked at her like _well?_

Emily pulled out an object from the inside pocket of her jacket and handed it to Dean. It was all broken and well destroyed.

"I couldn't because a frigging wraith got hold of my phone and smashed it to dust."

"Wow." Dean replied examining the plastic pieces.

"Wait. Wraiths? I thought you were hunting shifters, with whoever he was?" Sam said.

"Yeah I was but, you know one thing led us to another, which led to another thing and so on," They nodded like they understood, "But I'm back now. I missed you guys so much you have no idea."

"We missed you too," Dean said, with all the sincerity his eyes would allow to show that he ment it, "Sam's cooking skills have been lacking lately," Sam chuckled at the remark.

"It's no worse than yours! I mean who ruins macaroni?"

Dean gave him a 'bite me' look. Emily smiled.

"Well, I see _my_ purpose here now, its nice to know that's all I'm good for."

"You know that's not true, but whenever you can get to that," Dean said, so innocent like.

Oh how she missed her boys. Once Dean finally stopped talking about food, they sat down and talked for an hour or so about their weeks apart, they all laughed and shared their intense hunting stories.  
Emily was trying not to show how tired she was, she hadn't had a good talk with her boys in a while, plus they were having a good time. But Cas noticed how tired she looked. When he told her how exhausted she looked and that she should get some sleep, Dean and Sam both agreed it was time to "get some shut-eye" as Dean refered to it. Emily gave them all another hug before they retired to their rooms and they all, again, said how great it was to have her back. Cas decided to stay and "watch over them" since he had nothing better to do at the moment, which Dean knew when Cas said he'll "watch over them", he really ment "watch over Emily", Dean smiled at the thought.  
Cas stayed with Emily in her room until she fell asleep, it started to become a habit and one he didn't care to break. Whenever he would tag along on a hunt and they would get a motel, he would sit in a chair in Emily's room while she slept (Dean didn't like the thought of Cas staring at him the whole night in the room with him and Sam). But that didn't make a difference at all, he could have gone some place else and came back in the morning, he wanted to stay with her. Emily was talking to Cas about a movie she's been wanting to see and how she was going to take him to one some day, but her words grew faint because she fell asleep. Cas drew a hair back off her face as he watched her still, sleeping body, it brought him peace and comfort and he thanked his father for bringing her back safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's Note: If you have stuck with the story for this long, you're amazing. I promise it will get better, come the third chapter is when the plot takes off and it starts to actually get interesting.**

**Chapter 2**

Dean was in the middle of a pretty good dream when he was awaken by the most heavenly scent. Bacon. His eyes snapped open. Bacon? Was this for real? He tore the sheets from himself, flung his tired body out of bed, flew through the door and headed towards the kitchen. He was still very tired but what did that matter? There was bacon cooking! He started to hear the sizzle of grease frying in a pan and the scent got stronger. His mouth watered and his stomach rolled. He came around the corner to see Emily standing over the stove stroking the bacon, which was in a frying pan, with a spatula. Cas was facing Dean from his place in the kitchen and was doing something near the sink, Dean didn't look or care he was too distracted by the bacon.

"Morning sleepy head," Emily turned to him and smiled, her ponytail flipped to the side.

"Morn'n, what are you doing up? You should still be sleeping, you need it, believe me I know,"

"Well I still have to get into the routine of the way things work around here, I'm used to not sleeping some nights and always on the run, like the way my life was before I latched on to you guys. So I got up and decided to make you breakfast." She forced a little smile.  
Dean looked at her, he could see this trip had an effect on her. He didn't know much about her life before, just that her parents got killed by a supernatural creature when she was 5. Oddly enough Emily and her parents were the Winchester's neighbors when they lived in Lawrence Kansas and they were good friends. Dean and Emily were what you might call, "childhood sweethearts". Mary Winchester died a few nights after Em's parents, so John took her in and looked for whatever had killed them, but never found it. John grew worried that whatever it was would come looking for Emily and that would put his boys in danger so he left Emily with some hunter friends he trusted to take care of her. Dean doesn't think Emily ever forgave John for that, she says she has but Dean isn't so sure, who can blame her?

"Well thanks Em," Dean said walking over to her, looking at the delicious sizzling brown strips, "where did you get the bacon anyway?"

"Cas went on a milk run for me to the grocery store,"

Castiel turned around, slightly disappointed in himself.

"Uh, I didn't get any milk, im sorry," He said.

Emily chuckled.

"No, Cas, its okay, it's just an expression. We don't need milk," She smiled to assure him.

"Oh," He thought a moment, his eyes narrowed trying to understand the situation, then understanding came and he smiled, "Oh I see now."

Dean patted him on the shoulder.

"Thatta boy, don't hurt yourself," Dean went to take his place at the table and left Cas confused once more, Emily snickered at them.

"Breakfast is just about ready. Cas would you mind taking these over?" She handed him three plates, since Cas doesn't eat.

"Not at all," He smiled, she quickly returned it and then went to get the food as Cas set the table. When Emily brought over the food, Sam came in rubbing eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty, we didn't think you were going to join us today," Emily teasingly said.

"Breakfast?" Sam replied, eyeing the bacon, eggs and hash browns on the table.

"Yes, Sam, breakfast." She smiled.

"It's nice to have you back." He went to sit down, pleased he was going to get a good meal. Emily smiled and sat down too. Dean was at the head of the table, to his left was Sam and on his right was Cas followed by Emily. They all ate, except for Cas of course, then Sam got his laptop and talked to Emily about the case they had found in Nebraska.

"So there has been these weird deaths in Wayne and Holdrege Nebraska. Two men about in their late 30s, perfectly healthy, no problems what so ever, just dropped dead,"

"Dead as door nails," Dean said amusing himself.

"Dean, door nails are never physically alive to begin with." Cas stated.

Dean stared at Cas unamused and said nothing, he sat up in his chair, leaned back and just looked at him. They stared at each other for a minute and Emily chuckled at the scene as Sam continued.

"We've checked into it and no one could find anything that caused them to die and there was nothing supernatural or freaky tied to it in any way." Sam sat back in his chair nad looked for Emily's response.

"So it would seem like the case is closed but we still have two unexplained dead people and that always sparks my interest," She replied, Sam wore a pleased smile on his face. This case sounded familiar to Emily, she grabbed the laptop sitting in front of Sam and started typing.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked,

Emily didn't say anything she just kept typing. "Well, when I was on my little trip, me and Andy were in Colorado hunting and in the paper it said there were also some strange deaths occurring there too, it sounded like the same thing," This got Dean, Sam and Cass's attention.

"Wait, who's Andy?" Cas asked,

"The friend who asked for my help, remember?" Cas nodded after a while, "Ah, here it is," She read to herself for a minute and found what she was looking for, "okay so same thing, except it wasnt two people, it was six," She looked at them.

"Jeez, well I don't know about you guys but id say something is definitely is going on here," Dean said,

"You think?" Emily sarcastically replied.

Sam cleared his throat, "Well should we pack up and head on down to Nebraska to see what we can find out?"

"Yep, ill load up baby," Dean smiled, he got up from the table and headed to his room.

"Okay, ill clean up here and then help you,"

Emily got up from her chair, "What? No Sam..."

"Hey, you cooked and now I'll clean and that's that,"

She smiled, Cas got up from the table also.

"I can't come," He announced, Emily turned to him, of course he couldn't come, "I have things I need to tend to." Cas didn't know what those things were actually, he just knew he needed to go and to where he wasnt sure. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to go, but something wasnt letting him.  
Emily wasnt going to let this bother her, but the more she tried to hide it, the more it did, she faked a smile.

"Okay." That's all she could think of to say at the moment, afraid to say anything else and cause an unnecessary scene, then she left her room, a little angry. Why was this bothering her so much? Something isn't right. She opened the door to the room with a sigh and didn't bother closing it, she just went for her duffel bag and started packing it. Not moment later Cas walked into the door frame and leaned against it, watching Emily pack.

"You're angry, I know that look,"

"I'm not angry, I just... I don't know, I know when something is bothering you," Emily walked over to him. Cas looked down away from her eyes, "And something is bothering you. Cas we tell each other everything, don't lie to me. What going on?"

He looked up but not at her to his right.

"You're worried im going to something stupid or similar to what happened last year." His gaze turned on her now, eyeing her sharply, she felt hurt by the look.

"Well yes! Last time you almost got yourself killed and this time im not going to just sit around and watch it happen again! I won't! I couldn't bare it if you..." She broke off unable to finish her sentence, she wouldn't. She turned, walked away from him and started packing again. Even thinking about Cas hurt or worse, made her nuts.  
Cas looked at her, surprised, he definitely didn't expect that answer from her. He thought for sure she was going to say yes and how she was worried he would make a mess of things and put everyone at risk again. But no she was concerned about his safety of all things and she didn't have to finish her sentence, he knew what she ment, he feels the same way about her, though he has never told her that.  
Cas walked over to Emily, she was packing rather roughly, he put his hands on her shoulders and it calmed her.  
She turned around to look at him, his hands were still placed on her shoulders and he looked directly at her.

"I know," He said softly. Emily could tell what he ment by it too and her heart skipped a beat. It wasnt a 'I know that you feel that way' it was a 'I know how you feel' and she could see that he ment that. Her stomach tightened. It was like someone had set off a bunch of fire crackers in there. What is it about him that makes her feel this way? She both loved and hated the feeling.  
The space between them started to get smaller and smaller. Their heads got closer together until Emily could feel Cas's warm breath on her lips. Suddenly there was a voice that sounded like it was in the same room as them. Emily snapped her head to the right side, away from Cas's face, recognizing who the annoying voice belonged to.

"Hey you ready to go?" Dean said, standing in the door way. He tried to hide a smile, realizing what he had almost walked in on.

Emily gathered her things, "Yeah," She replied feeling a bit hostile.

Cas didn't say anything, not wanting to make things more awkward than they already were.

"Are you tagging along Cas?" Dean asked,

"No I can't, I have something I need to do and I need to get going," Cas looked at Emily again, she turned around with her two bags, "I'll check in," Cas assured her, she nodded, "if you need me you know what to do." He referred to both Emily and Dean, then with the sound of flapping wing she was gone.  
Emily still looked at the spot where Cas was, not wanting him to go. She turned to Dean who wore a suspicious smile, like he knew Emily snuck a cookie and she was trying to hide it.

"If you say one word..." Emily warned walking past him.

Dean threw up his hands in defense still smiling, "I didnt see anything," He shut her door and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Authors Note: If you even made it this far, sorry that it's so long, had to get rid of all the boring crap first.**

**Chapter 3**

The roar of the impala sounded down the quiet street and Dean made her come to a full stop next to a curb that sat mabey 20 feet away from a decent looking house.

"Is this it?" The three looked out the window to examine the blue, two-story house.

"I believe so." Sam said,

"Okay well lets see what Mrs. Teal can tell about...what was his name again?"

Sam took out a piece of paper, "Jerry L. Teal, he was Mrs. Teals husband who recently died because his heart just stopped suddenly when he had just come home from a walk."

Dean lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head to the left a little. Well how about that, apparently that nice healthy walk didn't serve him much good. Dean looked next his right at Emily, who sat next to him. Emily always rides in the middle, between Sam and Dean, normally it would be a little crowded with three people but she doesn't take up that much room. Emily stared straight ahead looking a little out of it.

"Em, you ready?" Dean asked,

Emily snapped her head towards Dean, "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Okay let's go," Sam said opening the door which allowed Emily to crawl out too. Dean sat still a few seconds before getting out watching Emily get out of the impala. That was a little odd.

They walked up to the house, dug out their fake FBI badges and Sam rang the door bell. A woman looking to be in her late 30s opened the door.

Dean was the first to speak, "Mrs. Teal, Im agent Graham, this is Lector and Bloom," Dean's glance was on Emily when he said "bloom". Dean saw that Emily was giving him her _seriously?_ look. Dean mouthed to her, "What?" she rolled her eyes.

"Hello, um can I help you?" Mrs. Teal asked,

"Yes, we would just like to ask you a few questions about your husband's death," Sam stated, very serious in his work.

"Well okay, but why? His heart stopped, he wasnt murdered."

"We just have to explore every possibility, its been quite an odd thing that's been happening around here."

"Yes it has, I thought you would be more interested in the murders, but suppose every detail is important, I'll do the best I can to answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you and excuse me but did you say murders?" Emily asked, this also got Dean and Sam's attention.

"Yes, my friend Janet, her daughter Elisa was killed the same night my husband died and from what I hear around the same time. There have been others, it's all just been a little freaky."

"I'd like to talk to Janet, could you tell me where she lives?"

"Oh she's at the brick house right over there." She pointed to the house that was to the left of the one that is directly across from Mrs. Teal's.

"Great, thank you," she put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I'm gonna go talk to her and meet you back here." Dean nodded, he preferred her to stay with them but it was a good idea.

Emily walked off and Mrs. Teal escorted Dean and Sam to a seat on the porch.

"Can I get you agents anything? Tea, water?"

"No, thank you," Dean replied taking his seat next to Sam.

"Now Mrs. Teal," Sam started,

"Please, call me Anna," She smiled at him and Sam returned her smile.

"Anna, what can you tell us about the day Jerry died?"

"Then he came through the door and he collapsed, just like that." Anna's lip quivered a little.

"Its okay, you're doing fine," Sam assured her, "now did anything odd happen before his death, anything that might be out-of-place that you can remember, anything at all?"

Anna thought hard about the question, "Well now that you mention it, yes. That morning Jerry was out mowing the lawn and I saw this young woman come up to him," Dean and Sam listened very attentively now, "she didn't say anything to him, she just put her hand on the back of his neck and walked off, I don't know who she is, it's a small town and I've never seen her. But when I asked Jerry about it he denied remembering that there even was a woman."

Sam looked at Dean and Dean at Sam, a moment of silence and weirded out faces fell on the both of them.

Dean cleared his throat, "Thank you Anna for your time, you were very helpful."

"Anytime, goodbye."

Sam and Dean walked off the porch towards the impala in time to see Emily coming from across the street.

"Young woman touching a dudes neck, says nothing and then walks off? Yeah that's normal," Dean exaggerated, "I'll be lucky if that happens to me once."

"Not too lucky if you end up like Jerry," Sam said, "did you find anything?" He asked Emily.

Emily lifted her eyebrows and drew a deep breath, "Oh yeah." she put a long emphasis on the word 'oh'.

"Alright we'll talk about it on the way to the hospital to look at Jerry's body, let's go."

"and then walked away...yeah that doesn't put the creep in creepy at all," Emily joked as the three of them rode along in the impala. Dean laughed and Sam smiled.

"Yeah, so what did you find out?" Sam asked.

The corner of Emily's mouth lifted a little, "Well Janet Foster is twenty-nine years old had a daughter that's fourteen, for starters," Dean and Sam snapped their heads towards Emily, wide-eyed. "I know, I wasn't expecting that either,"

"Yeah I was expecting a lot older, for the both of them. Wow, so she got pregnant at fifteen?"

Dean shook his head, "Jeez, whatever happened to the just say no technique?"

"I didn't even know you knew what that was Dean," Emily smiled at him, he grinned mischievously, "but yes and you'll never guess the baby daddy, Mr. Jerry Teal is the biological father of Elisa Foster."

Dean and Sam's expression was the same before.

"Are you kidding?" Sam exclaimed.

"Nope, when Janet was in highschool, Jerry, who was twenty-four at the time, was in college. The two met and fell in love, Janet got pregnant, Jerry freaked out and told Janet to abort the baby, of course she refused and Jerry left her. Apparently he blames Elisa for breaking them up."

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, "What a douche bag."

"So do you think Jerry killed Elisa? For revenge?" Sam asked.

"That's my best guess, that sick bastard." Emily said.

"If that's true, what killed Jerry? We still have other unexplained deaths on our hands." Dean said.

"I don't know, but we may find out soon."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Emily, for some reason, was flooded with old memories of them and all the hospitals they have been to. Countless numbers and it's always the same routine, show them the badge, they show you the body, look, learn and leave. But today felt different, she felt different and she didn't like it. Dean could already tell something was bothering her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. God bless Dean for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

We all walked down the hall with a very chatty doctor, I didn't mind, he was just extra friendly, but Sam and Dean were getting a little annoyed.

"Theres really not much to look at," He said, he opened the glass door and we all followed.

"Well you know how it is, we gotta do our jobs regardless." Sam said, the doctor nodded his head in agreement.

"I hear you," He unlocked the cabinet door and pulled out the tray-table the body laid upon. We all examined it.

The body lay still. Jerry. A blanket was laid over him from the chin on down. He had brown curly hair, muscular features, all just as the papers had said. Except the he was supposed to look unusually tan from what the papers had described and I noticed that he wasnt. He looked extremely pale, more than your average dead person, like the life had literally been drained right out of him.

"So like I said, for reasons unknown his heart just stopped. He's the third one we've had. No health problems at all."

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this? I mean even it seems really far-fetched." I asked.

The doctor cleared his throat, "My best guess, and this is a conclusion my superiors have also come too, that this was just a Sudden Cardiac Arrest."

"A heart-attack?" Dean asked, confused. How could this be a heart-attack? The doctors would definitely be able to figure out if this was a heart-attack.

"No, a SCA is different from a heart-attack. It is caused by a Ventricular Fibrellation, the V-fib, which is a type of Arrhythmia. Arrhythmia is irregular heartbeats, beats that are at a slower or faster pace then what your heart should be at. During a V-fib the hearts ventricles don't beat normally, they quiver very rapidly and when that happens the heart stops pumping blood to the body, especially the brain." The doctor pointed Jerry's head, "But we found that the heart never stopped pumping blood to the body or the brain. Everything was completely normal, which doesn't make sense if this was a SCA, of course it couldn't have been anything else."

"Is there any connection between him and the other victims?" Dean asked,

"Not that I can tell. They were all different age, from different family, gender, diet."

"What do you think is causing it?"

"Well that's why they call it Sudden Cardiac Arrest, there's no explanation for it. I think this was all just a weird coincidence." The doctor smiled and walked out.

I snickered at his statement, "Yeah that's what it was," We were all still looking down at the body, "so what do you think? Dead end?"

"I guess," Dean let out a disappointed sigh.

Wait, something occurred to me. I went over to Jerry's dead body and turned his neck so I could see the back of the neck.

"Em, what are you doing?" Dean asked, looking me like I was nuts.

"The back of the neck remember?"

"Well she touched it, she didn't..." Dean broke off, seeing what I was seeing. On the back of the body's neck was a strange-looking symbol. It looked like a tattoo, except drawn with white ink instead.

"See?" I said like he shouldn't be questioning me.

"Nice work, I've never seen that symbol before, Sammy why don't you trace it and we'll see what we can find back at the motel."

"Got it already," Sam held up a paper.

"Good, why don't you and Sam go question the other witnesses and I'll go back to the motel and do some research on the symbol." I told Dean, I really didn't feel like riding for two hours and the two hours back.

Dean looked at me a little suspicious, "How about I stay and help you with the research, more brain power the faster it will get done. You don't mind going alone do ya Sammy?"

"No it's fine."

"Is that a problem?" Dean asked me, I shook my head, "Good then let's go."

I really didn't mind Dean staying with me, I just know he thinks something is wrong and doesn't want to leave me alone.

Dean and I spent hours trying to figure out what in the hell this symbol was. I was on the computer and Dean was on the motel bed reading some books.

Dean groaned, "Uh! There is nothing on this symbol, we've been at it for hours!"

"I know, just keep trying something will come up."

It was silent for a moment, then Dean came and sat down in the chair across from me at the table.

"So what's been going on with you?" Dean asked very sternly, "you act like your depressed or something,"

I didn't look at him, but I was saved when Sam came through the door.

"Hey guys," He said, taking his coat off and sat on his bed.

Dean looked at me awhile, eyeing me like I got lucky, "Hey, what did you find out?"

"Well pretty much the same thing, same symbol on the back of the neck and the person this guy killed was a friend of his and according to his family he had a grudge against him for a long time. They didn't say what it was but it's all I needed to hear," Sam cleared his throat, "But heres the weird part, the other victim I went to go see, after the one I just mentioned, was a girl and I viewed her body same symbol and everything but no murder."

"What?" Dean said.

"Yeah apparently she was just upset, like depressed, everyone thinks she killed herself."

I let out a sigh, I was getting very frustrated, "Which breaks pattern,"

"Did you guys find anything on the symbol?"

"No, I think it may be time to call for some help,"

Dean turned to me now, "Cas?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's been around for like...ever, he should know something or at least be able to find out."

Dean turned to Sam, Sam shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Dean rubbed his eyes, it was getting late, "Alright well, we'll call him tomorrow, let's get some shut-eye."

Sleep? No, there won't be any sleep for me, I have way too much on my mind to sleep and it's bugging the hell out of me, I need to get it sorted out.

"Em?" Dean interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at him, I realized I was staring out the window with a blank expression.

"What?" I asked, a little dazed.

"You okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm gonna go to my room," I got up and grabbed my jacket off the chair. Dean watched me until I left and said goodnight. I closed the door softly and instead of heading to my room, I slid down the wall and sat down on the floor by Dean and Sam's door. It was a little chilly outside but bearable with my jacket. The stars twinkled above, I always loved to look at them but looking at them now didn't make feel happy like it usually does. They made me think about the whereabouts of a certain angel.  
The door opened, which distracted me from my thoughts and Dean walked through, he took one step and I heard him say, "Oh."

He stood a moment, then sat down on the floor across from me, a railing supported him. His knees came up by his chest just like mine were, except one of his legs extended out.

"Talk to me," Dean soft eyes watched me closely, "This is about you and Cas isn't it?" It sounded like he already knew the answer.

I'm sure I looked like a child being punished but well, it's how I feel, "He's driving me nuts, he's here, he's gone and repeat."

Dean smiled a little, "I think what's driving you nuts is that your beginning to like him."

"I've always liked him," I knew what he ment but wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You know what I mean," I didn't say a word, "you know this...unfortunate privilege, that you, me and Sam get to do, comes with a price and we all have experienced that price. The friends and family we all have lost is too great of a number and if your scared about putting him in danger, because we always say that we can't have connections, don't be, Cas is mixed up in this just as much as us and the way I see it, you two became each others weaknesses from day one." He stopped and smirked, "Sam and I had you two pretty figured out."

I smiled at that, "Oh really?" I snickered, "No, that is definitely one of the issues but not the main one," Dean looked at me waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath, it's hard for me to express my feelings, which is one of the things me and Dean have in common.

"It's hard for me to trust someone in that way, I've never really had to depend on someone, each time I have in my past I alway got screwed over, so I've relied on myself and myself only. Of course I trust you and Sam but I've known you two forever," I drew in a deep breath, "And, Cas is an angel, he doesn't...feel, so how could he ever love me? Or even want to."

Dean scoffed, "Have you even seen the way he looks at you? He may be an angel but there is something almost, human in him. It's most clear when he's around you. I think he does feel, just not in a way that we do, you're very important to him Em. As for your other issue, aren't you the one who always told me, it's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all."

Dean, damn you using my words against me! But I guess that's what I needed to hear, all of it, to stop pushing away my love for Cas because I'm afraid and I do love him.

"Thank you," I said softly.

He smiled and got up, as did I and he gave me a hug.

"Anytime you need me, I'm here," I melted.

"I love you Dean," These are the moments that I cherish with my boys.

"I love you too," He let go, "Now go get some rest."

"Okay, goodnight."

We went to our rooms and I crashed on the bed, of course I changed into P.J.s but for the most part I fell right to sleep.

I was running, fear gripped me and I awoke to the darkness of the motel room, screaming as I sat up, trenched in sweat. All of the sudden arms wrapped around me comforting me. I accepted them graciously, whimpering.

"It's okay, it's okay, just a dream."

Those familiar words got me to settle down a bit, it was Cas. I started panting hard with my fast resting upon his shoulder. Once I got myself under control, with Cas rubbing my back, I leaned away from him and he turned on the lamp. My cheeks had streaks running down them, ugh stupid tears. Cas wiped them away with his thumb and was going to take his hand off my cheek but I stopped it and tilted my head into his warm hand, the corners of Cas's mouth lifted.

"The dream again?" He asked softly.

"Yes, always the same," I trembled.

He sighed, "You haven't had one in a while,"

Cas is always here for me when I have a nightmare, every time. It's always the same one, my parents dying. It's so graphic and real that I feel like it's happening again and again.

"Yeah," I stopped, suddenly thinking of my talk with Dean.  
_Oh ya Cas, by the way, I'm in love with you._ Don't just blurt it out girl, patience. I let his hand go.

Cas looked at me confused, "Is something wrong?"

"No," I said a little to fast, "No, I'm just...glad your here,"

He smiled, "I came to check in on you guys. Dean asked about a symbol and I came in to see you," His cheeks flushed.

"I'm glad you did. So what about the symbol? Did you know it?"

"Yes and no, I know that it's a demon symbol, a very powerful one, but I don't know what it means." I nodded, "But I know how we can find out."

I gasped, "Crowley." He sat there looking a little unsure, "It's okay, we'll trap him, he can't do much then."

"I know but just being around him makes my vessel squirm." RIght then, I busted out laughing, he looked confused as expected, "what did I say?"

"I was trying to get myself under control, "Nothing..." I gasped for a breath, "you just make my day."

He chuckled, "You need rest."

My attitude changed suddenly, I looked at my pillow not wanting to go back asleep. Cas saw my hesitation.

"It's okay, I'll watch over you," He said sweetly and I knew he ment it. I smiled and laid back down. Cas brought a chair over by the bed side and I took his hand as I rolled on to my right side. He looked at the lamp, thinking about turning it off but stopped knowing I would disappear in the dark. I nodded my head that it was okay and Cas turned it off, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

"Alright let's get this over with," Dean growled, his voice echoed through the abandoned warehouse, like being in a cave.

Emily yawned, Sam noticed and understood why, "The nightmare again?"

Dean looked up at the two, hearing Sam's words. Emily nodded.

"It's okay, I'm fine I just want to get this over with,"

The two nodded. Dean went back to work drawing the devils trap with a red spray paint can. Cas appeared suddenly with a large bag, almost like a pillow case. He emptied it and crushed the urbs he brought in a bowl.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Dean asked, taking his place near the others. They all nodded in return. Dean lit a match and dropped it in the bowl. They waited patiently until a familiar voice traveled through the open area.

"Boys boys, don't we ever learn." Crowley mocked.

"I guess not." Dean said raising his voice.

"To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" Crowley's stare fell on Emily, who was standing behind the taller Winchesters with Cas, "Oh, and what a pleasure it is, hello love."

Emily shot him a sarcastic smile, "Bite me,"

"You know that I would but I've had different plan for you, gets me all tingly when I think about it."

This infuriated Cas, Sam and Dean. Emily just looked at Crowley, anger and worry both consumed her. _What are you talking about you dick?_

Cas stepped forward eyes narrowed at Crowley, jaw flexing. Crowley smiled, "Easy there Cas, don't get your wings in a knot, I'm not going to hurt your pet, not yet." He smiled wickedly, "Now whats this all about? I've grown tired of these endless games of cat and mouse or in your case squirrel and moose,"

Sam threw down the piece of paper he had drawn the symbol on at Crowley's feet, "What does this symbol mean?"

Crowley looked down, there was a hint of a smile on his face, "Whats it to you?"

Dean glared at Crowley, all of them were in a none joking mood today, "People are dying Crowley."

"Oh I bet they are."

Emily walked up to where Dean and Sam stood, "Just tell us what the symbol means and why it does what it does and we'll let you go free."

Crowley considered it a moment, "Sorry love not even if you threatened to cut off my dangly bits."

Dean smiled, annoyed, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, although you three served on a silver platter would make the top of my christmas list," He sighed, "look even if I told you everything, you'll never be able to stop her and I wouldn't even let you three abominations try." Crowley growled irritated.

"_Her?" _Sam asked.

"Me..." A womans voice sounded from the back of them, they all turned around to the soft haunting voice. Emily stepped forward, unbelieving who was standing in front of them. Relief, worry, confusion, flooded inside her.

"S-Sage?" Emily croaked. She had mixed feelings of whether this was her friend from long ago.

"Hello Emily, it's been awhile." Sage replied, but is it Sage?


	4. Chapter 4

**-Authors note- Thank you for your patience. This is where it starts getting good.**

Dean, Sam, Emily and Castiel stood confused, looking at this girl, who magically appeared.

"You know her?" Dean asked Emily, Sam and Cas also waited for a reply. Crowley wore a proud smile on his face.

"Emily and I go way back," Sage answered for her.

"Who is she?" Dean asked, getting a little concerned on how and why Emily knows her.

"She is or was my friend," Emily said not taking her eyes off Sage.

Sage smiled, "Was deary, was."

"How do you know her?" Sam asked

"It's a long story," Emily replied, it actually wasn't but she didn't want to go into that at the moment, she was too preoccupied with her friend she hasn't seen in eight years. Sage stood smiling at them. Her smile and posture was that of someone who demanded respect. This new high and mighty Sage was not the one Emily remembers, "How did?...Who?..._What_ are you?" Emily found the correct question that needed to be answered most.

"Oh I'm Sage dear, just not the one you remember," She made her way through the four over to Crowley, who still stood in his trap. She smiled as did he. The bunch watch Sage as she walked by.

"Darling, I was wondering when you were going to come for me." Crowley said,

Sage walked over and scratched off the paint with her boot to free Crowley, "Did they hurt you love?"

"No," Crowley replied, walking out and brushing Sage's cheek ever so slightly with palm of his hand.

"What is happening?" Emily asked, quiet enough so only Dean, Sam and Cas could hear, they stood a little weirded out by the way Crowley and Sage were talking and even looking at each other.

Crowley turned towards the others who were just looking at him and Sage dumbfounded, "Now," he cracked his knuckles, "You all are going to regret this day," He took threatening steps towards them.

Cas took out his angel blade and Dean had the demon knife firmly in his hands, Sam had the other demon/angel blade and Emily just had a plain old silver knife. Lucky her. Though she relies mostly on her hands and feet.

"No," Sage put a hand on Crowley's chest, stopping him mid stride, "please, let's do it my way and besides I have plans for them," She looked them all but mostly at Emily, Sage's hazel eyes pierced Emily's and she knew that this was not her friend. Emily remembered she had a flask in her back pocket filled with holy water. Careful so no one would notice she reached behind and unscrewed the lid, she pulled it out and splashed the liquid on Sage's face. Sage didn't react to the holy water, just as a normal person would, she didn't sizzle or scream. Just stood there. Emily hesitated holding the flask awkwardly in front of Sage. Sage smiled and knocked the flask from Emily's hand.

"What did you do to her?" Emily asked Crowley, fear rising in her voice.

"I fixed her," Crowley said.

Sage grabbed Emily by her leather jacket and threw her backwards. Emily's body screeched against the tile and came to a halt, she laid there awhile, surprised by the reaction. Groaning in a little pain, she sat up.

Dean turned around to Sage, "You bitch!" he yelled.

They all were surprise by the reaction. Cas more angry than concerned. They all were.

"Not human! She's not human!" Sam warned.

The three backed away but Sage, with a wave of her hands sent them all flying in different directions. Dean flew into the wall on his left, Sam back towards Emily and ended up next to her. Cas flew to the right, which surprised him and everyone, it takes a very strong powerful being to through him, he is an angel after all. A grunted as the laid in pain. Sam rolled over to Emily's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sam breathlessly,

"Yes, you?" Emily was also out of breath. Sam nodded. Emily looked around for Dean and Cas. Dean was knocked out on the floor and Cas met her eyes a few feet away.

Crowley's chuckle echoed through the air, "Nice work darling," He stood next to Sage. Sage stood smiling wickedly, all kinds of sick thoughts ran through her mind, "have your fun,"

Dean awoke just in time to see Sage making her way to Emily. He frantically looked for the knife. Emily backed away from Sage, crawling, looking for anything to defend herself with. She started to panick. Sam stood and tried to fight her off but all she had to do was kick him in the gut and Sam flew against the wall like a rag doll. Blind rage made Sage keep going towards her target, it was like she was in a trance. Cas panicked as well, Sage was going to kill her! She's too strong, he couldn't stop her, but he had to try. Cas got up and grabbed his sharp blade and headed for Sage.

"Castiel!" Crowley shouted.

Cas stopped and turned around, Crowley stood with his arm extended to the wall, his arm dripped with red liquid, on the wall was an angel banishing sigil.

"No!" Castiel shouted back, Crowley put his hand on the symbol and Cas vanished in a beam of bright light.

"Cas!" Dean and Emily cried out. Dean moaned in pain, he must have dislocated his shoulder.

"Sage..." Emily started to say still crawling backwards, "This isn't you! Please hear me!" She shouted.

"Oh it's me," Sage grabbed Emily by the collar of her jacket and shoved her into the wall, Emily grunted when her back hit the wall hard against Sage's force, "She can't hear you," This confused Emily.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, Sam shook his head trying to wake himself up. Dean's ribs ached but he had to help Emily. The knife! He found it a few feet away, he began to crawl after it like an army soldier with one arm. He was close to it when a foot slammed down on his arm, he yelled out in pain.

"Now lets not do anything stupid," Crowley said.

Sage held Emily against the wall by her stomach and began to choke her with the other arm. Emily tried to relieve the pressure on her neck by grabbing Sage's arm but it didn't help at all. Emily made wheezing sounds.

"S-age!" Emily barely managed to say, there was so much pressure on her neck she thought it might snap. Her vision started to blur and darkness crept in like a plague. She couldn't handle not being able to breathe, her face turned bright red. Her lungs were on fire, trying desperately to get air. When she was nearing the end, the pressure was gone. Emily slid down the wall, gasping and coughing violently. Emily looked to see why Sage released her and from what she could tell, a bloody object stuck out from the middle of Sage's chest. Sage screamed. Before she closed her eyes, Emily saw Cas standing behind Sage, she fell to the ground groaning.

Crowley yelled, "Sage!" He ran to her.

Cas bent down to Emily, eyes wide with concern, "Em?" He placed a hand on her cheek.

Though her eyes were closed, in her dizziness she was still conscious, "It's okay, I'm okay,"

"You bloody idiot!" Crowley shouted at Cas. Castiel glared at him.

Sage stood up and pulled the knife out from her back "Damn," She looked at Castiel, "that wasn't very nice." Her wounds oozed blood, Emily opened her eyes, unbelieving how Sage was still alive. Cas brought her up by hr arms and pulled her towards Sam and Dean, who both sat in shock at the scene and within that moment Cas took the three and zapped them out of there.

* * *

They all ended up back in Sam and Dean's motel room but in a very unpleasant way. Feeling they were falling a thousand miles per hour, Dean landed on the coffee table with a loud crash, they coffee table broke and splintered. Sam fell completely on the floor with chest breaking his fall and Emily landed upon the nice soft bed on her back, she bounced hard before falling off and hitting the carpeted floor. Castiel was also a bit taken back by the force but expected it to come and knew how to handle it, so he landed on both feet and fell back against the wall. Everyone grunted and moaned in pain.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean groaned on top of the broken pieces of the coffee table, "what the hell was that?" he started to get up to see the condition everyone was in, "you guys okay?" Emily was bright red and didn't say anything, she was breathing heavily and rolled onto her side, thankful for the air returning to her lungs.

Sam was still in his belly flop estate and got up with both hands supporting him, "Yeah I think so," He said a little shaky.

"Em, you good?"Dean asked. Emily gave him a thumbs up and didn't say anything, just laid there with her eyes closed, trying to understand what had just happened. They trapped Crowley, that was the plan, get information, then something totally unreal happened. Sage showed up. Yes, Sage from...forever ago. She tried to kill her, with totally unrealistic strength, it couldn't have been her, "Are you sure?" Dean had to ask one more time. This time Emily replied by showing him her middle finger. He smiled, "That's my girl."'

"My apologies, I did not mean for that to happen," Castiel announced Sam stood and Dean made his way off the broken table to help Emily up and place her on the bed. then he went over to Cas, who was breathing a lot heavier than Dean thought he should.

Dean placed a comforting hand upon Cas's shoulder, "Hey man you okay? What happened?"

"Yes, I've never transported three people at the same time before and I was in too much of a hurry to get us out of there that I was not given the time to properly place you all in the correct manner," he looked at Emily who sat on the edge of the bed with her forehead resting on her palm. He went to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which she appreciated.

Sam sighed messaging his neck, "That was close,"

"Too close," Dean agreed, he noticed the pain in his ribs was gone and his shoulder was back in place, Cas must have healed him. Now onto more pressing matters, "Alright Em," Emily looked up at him as he pulled up a chair the managed to survive his fall, "what's the story? Who is Sage and how the hell do you know her?"

Emily took in a breath, Sam sat on the other bed anxious as well.

"Well eight years ago, when I was searching for you two, I got mixed up in this hunt. I was tracking this nest a vampires in Minnesota. It was late and I was getting close and that night I got a little too close. They captured me and I couldn't get away. Well that's when Sage showed up, she came bursting into the nest out of nowhere. We took out the nest together, then got into a argument afterwords, about how this was her hunt and I messed it up and blah blah. She's specifically a vampire hunter. But that night we became best friends, we've been on more than a dozen hunts together and we always kept in contact, whether it was asking for information or just catching up."

"So what happened?" Dean asked,

Emily looked away from Dean, "Detroit, and it was my fault. Sage called me and she said she needed help taking down this nest that was located in this barn, that there were too many and she couldn't do it alone. So I came and we fought them off. After we thought we had gotten them all Sage started to load up the bodies so we could take them out and burn them. As I went back inside the barn to gather our things another vampire came out from behind me. He almost killed me but I got him first." She paused a moment, "When Sage came in and saw what had happened she screamed, crying 'no, no, no'." She looked at Dean with pained eyes, "I killed her brother, the person she loved more than anything. Apparently he turned when they were kids and she's had been protecting him ever since, kept him alive and hidden. After that we went our separate ways as we usually do, she said she forgave me, that she understood but I could see it in her eyes, she would never forgive me."

"Em, you didn't have a choice, he was going to kill you," Sam said, trying to comfort her, "you did what you had to do,"

"Sam's right," Dean also said, poor kid shouldn't be beating herself up about it, "Sage is your friend, family. No matter what she should have forgiven you."

"Easier said than done. No offense Dean, but I can't exactly see you forgiving someone if they killed Sam. Even if it was out of self-defense."

Emily was right, Dean would never be able to do that, no matter the circumstances, Dean knew it was true too.

"True, but I'm stubborn," Dean smiled.

Emily smiled as well, "So is Sage, though I'm not sure the Sage we saw tonight was the correct one,"

"Oh, you mean, she doesn't have superpowers?" Dean said sarcastically. Emily frowned, she had no idea what was wrong with Sage, no one did.

Sam sighed, "So what the hell is she?"


	5. Chapter 5

That was the question stirring in everyone's mind. "What was she?"

"She's not a demon the holy water and demon/angel knife didn't work on her," Sam said

"Is she a witch?" Cas asked,

Dean shook his head, "I never knew a witch who couldn't die, you stabbed her right through the heart Cas, she should be burning in hell right now. Instead she's out walking and talking." he got up from the chair and started to pace around the room. Sam and Cas were trying to figure out the puzzle too. Emily didn't quite like the fact that Dean had wanted her friend to burn in hell, "and did anybody notice the Crowley love affair? What the hell was that about?"

Emily sighed, "I don't know but it made me want to vomit,"

"Did anyone notice the symbol on her hand?" Sam asked, as if on command everyone turned to Sam.

"Wait, yeah, I saw it when she was choking me, I couldn't tell you what it looked like though,"

"Well it looked somewhat similar to the symbol we found on our victims," he got a piece of paper from the nightstand and started to draw the symbol. When he finished, Sam held up the paper for them all to see. He was right, the symbol did look like the other one except there was a lot more detail to it, a lot more.

Cas froze, now this symbol he recognized, "Wait," he got up and took the paper out of Sam's hand.

"Do you know what that means?" Emily asked Cas. Growing curious of why he took such an interest.

He stood lost in thought, "Yes,"

Dean's eyes shifted from Castiel to Emily and back again, annoyed that Cas didn't say what it was right away, "Well what does it mean?"

Castiel's eyes grew big and looked up from the paper to his friend, "It's a bonding sigil."

"A bonding sigil?" Dean repeated.

Cas didn't say anything, he couldn't believe this, he always heard stories about bonding sigils but never seen one in use. No one has. He sat back down trying to recover all he knew about them.

"Cas?" Emily asked, putting a hand on his arm, seeing Cas's puzzled face made her worry for Sage's sake, this obviously wasn't good, "what does this mean?"

Cas shook his head, "It's difficult to explain. A bonding sigil allows a person, or any supernatural being, to have a deep connection with another powerful being. In doing so, whatever the person or being has bonded with eventually takes over and whoever you were before no longer exists."

"How is that any different from possession?" Sam asked,

"Because in possession something over takes your body, thoughts, everything that makes you yourself. In bonding, something controls you without having to be inside you,"

"So a demon could be controlling her, that's why the holy water and knife didn't work. It's like mind control." Dean stated.

Cas nodded, "Somewhat, Sage is aware of everything going on around her, all of her thoughts and actions are her own but whatever demon she has bonded with is telling her how to think, feel and act. She doesn't have a choice but to obey," Something had just occurred to him, the distinction between the sigil and the symbol Emily had found on the victims were nearly identical, Sage was obviously behind it all. That much they all knew. But what demon did she bond with? It couldn't be just any ordinary demon, she was way to powerful. Cas started going over various demons he knew or at least heard of. There was just so many, "What exactly did you say this demon did in killing the victims?"

Dean stood with his hands on his hips, "Uh, their hearts just stopped beating and that other symbol was on the back of their necks,"

Sam said, "Yeah, and there was usually a murder in the same town or area and between those two victims, they were connected in some way."

"Connected how?" Cas asked.

Emily answered, "They knew each other and the victim whose heart stopped had some sort of grudge or anger towards the other victim, so we decided that they killed that person, went home and their hearts stopped."

"But there was an incident where there was no murder, this girls heart just stopped, no reason or rhyme to it, just bam, dead." Dean said.

Cas thought hard, it was starting to make sense, "Was she upset or sad?"

Sam was getting a bit confused on how Cas was making a connection, "Yeah, she was depressed."

Cas looked at the symbol again, sometimes whatever makes the bond connection, in this case a demon, leaves a special mark, like a signature. He searched for one and saw a certain mark that looked out of place. It was a letter, "J". Then what he assumed to be impossible, proved to be true.

"Well it would help if we knew what demon she bonded with, so we can kill it and break the bond," Cas heard Dean say.

"I'm afraid that's going to be rather impossible," Cas said,

"Why?" Dean looked at him.

"Because the demon she's linked to is still in hell,"

"What? How is that possible?"

"Oh it's very possible, all it takes is the right spell and permission from the demon, who im sure would be more than happy to agree,"

Sam said, "So what demon?"

Cas sighed, "Jezebeth, she came way before my time. She was so powerful, Lucifer feared she would over throw hell so he locked her up. I don't understand what Crowley could want with her though. She preys on the weakness and anger of humans, your emotions. When she finds one, which isn't difficult shes drawn to your weaknesses, she magnifies whatever it is that is causing you pain."

Sam understood, "So if your angry with someone, all it takes is a little touch from Sage...er Jezebeth and that anger will turn into rage and you kill your best friend,"

"And if you're having suicidal thoughts, it literally gets to the point where you can't take any more," Dean added in, "but why? Does she just have an itch to kill or something?"

"No, well, yes, but that's not the point in this matter. When she marks her victims she takes the energy of their souls. Then the only thing keeping you alive is your revenge or whatever it is fueling you to keep going and when that's accomplished..."

"Its adios compadre," Dean amused himself.

Emily rolled her eyes, "But why? Why take the souls?"

"It's not the souls themselves that's important its the energy they contain. Because Jezebeth is in hell, her connection with Sage can only last for so long, she takes the souls to keep the connection strong and because Sage is only human, she can't contain Jezebeth's power, the souls help her to maintain it." Cas finished.

Emily rubbed her temples, poor Sage she had to help her, besides she owed it to her, it made her sick thinking of the estate she was in, "Is there a way to break the bond?" There had to be.

"This sigil is so powerful it has never been preformed before, there was never a need for it so I am not sure. There may be a way but I do know the longer the two are linked the sooner the two become one and it will be impossible," Cas saw how worried Emily became for her friend, he wanted to do something but didn't know what.

"Well one way I could think of would be to kill this Jezebeth bitch but since we can't do that then the only other option would be to..." Dean didnt want to finish, he knew Emily wouldn't be able to handle it.

Emily's head popped up, knowing where this was going, "To what? Kill her?"

"Em-" Dean started to say,

"No! She's my friend Dean, were not going to kill her!" Emily stood up from the bed, "I know her, besides she doesn't have a choice in what she does, you heard Cas,"

Cas said, "Actually Em, in order for the bond to work, both participants have to agree to it, so..."

"So she was forced into it!" Emily said,

"Em, mabey you don't her as well as you think, okay? Mabey she really did take a turn for the worst, you have to at least consider it." Sam said, trying to be gentle.

"Yes, I know. But we aren't going to kill her, we'll find another way." She looked to Cas,

"And we shall," he assured her.

Sam asked, "What do you think she wants?"

Dean answered, "Well, she wants Em, that much is clear. She almost killed her."

"But why? I havent done anything to Jezebeth." Emily said.

Cas stood up, "No, but she is using Sage and you said Sage has anger towards you from killing her brother, so Sage is the one going after you not her."

"Alright," Dean said, he went over to his black duffel bag and pulled out a tin can of salt and tossed it to Sam as he got another one, "we'll figure out how to break the bond but in the mean time Sage and Crowley are still out there gunning for us, time to batten down the hatches." They put a salt line at the window and door, Emily watched as she stood next to Cas, a certain feeling in heart kept creeping its way up the surface, it was eating at her all day, every time she looked at him, it would ache. It could end in disaster but she had to tell him.

"Cas, could I talk to you outside for a minute?" She sounded sad, though she didn't mean to. She walked towards the door without waiting for a reply.

"Of course," He replied , this was a little strange but he went along with it. Emily held the door open and he walked through. Dean caught Emily's eye and smiled like his dorky self and gave her a thumbs up. She just rolled her eyes and left.

"Is she about to do what I think she's about to do?" Sam asked with a smile.

Dean quietly laughed, "Yup, it's about damn time too,"

* * *

Sage liked this plan much better. Yes. It was good, just as the voice had said. When she was choking that puke with caramel locks, she peered into her soul and saw what she desired most. She wasn't going to kill her after what she saw, just wait for the opportunity to take it away. Then she will feel her pain and she'll be begging for death once she's through with her. The thought made Sage smile.

"Love, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Crowley asked, he wasn't sure this was the right course of action. Sage seemed to be getting a bit reckless now, this blind rage was cute at first but now he could only think about her and what will happen if the crusade of hers goes south.

"Yes of course! She destroyed my life! And now I shall destroy hers!"

Sage bursted. The one thing, the only thing that has mattered was getting her revenge, her sweet desirable revenge. Since she met Crowley, the urge has grown ever so greatly. Why? She doesn't know, at first it was frightening and then she let it in, it consumed her and she liked it. "Cornelius has everything ready and believe me, he is excited to get back to work."

Crowley came up behind her. He placed his chin just below the top of her head, hands rubbing her shoulders. He swept her dark brown hair away from her neck and sucked the smooth skin beneath.  
"We all are, just as I am to see you get your revenge. Power is seductive isn't it my love?"

Sages eyes rolled and she growled satisfied, "Yes, and once we have won, it will be just you and me...forever."

Cornelius' voice echoed through the room, "The men are ready your lordship,"

"Good work," Crowley replied unamused.

Sage stood against her lover satisfied and anxious. Her time was drawing near. "The trap is set, the time has come," her lips formed in to a small smile, "bring me the girl and the angel."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily gently closed the door behind her and turned forward to see tan trench-coated Cas facing her, his eyes were anxious and a little worried. Emily had been acting rather strange this past few days, especially around him, ever since she came back from that hunt. She seemed to act evasive and she never is, more happy and talkative with him.

She watched Cas, a bit doubtful and walked over to the railing and stood to the left of him. She gripped the railing like it was her only life line. She doesn't think she can tell him. Cas stood anxiously beside her, their shoulders touching. They watched the busy world at work: Cars driving along the highway, a lady walking her dog, kids playing in the outdoor swimming pool. No matter what happens, Emily realized, the world goes on.

Cas formed a smirk on his face, "Strange isn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Humanity, how everything and everyone are always on the go, they don't take the time to stop, relax and enjoy life's simple pleasures,"

Emily smiled, she loved to see his point of view on things, he always made things sound so simple and better. Like humans made things so difficult and complicated when they didn't need to be, imagine that.

"Totally oblivious to the dangers around them," there was a slight pause and then Cas's voice turned serious, "Something has been bothering you since you've gotten back, I know it has, I can sense it," he turned his head towards her but she refused to look at him, "Did something happen while you were gone?"

She gave a breathless chuckle, "A lot of things happened, I mean, being on that hunt was so much like how I used to do things before. Always on the move, no sleep, no rest and when you did sleep it was on the side if the road, under a bridge or, if you had one, in a car wrapped up in a jacket holding a knife at your side. Sleep with one eye open and pray something doesn't find you in the dark." Though she couldn't see it, Cas's face scrunched together, envisioning the situation she described. He didn't like it, imagining her in that position or any position where she was fighting for her life. It made him very uneasy. "Then I come back here, where I'm loved and protected by two...three, amazing people who would gladly give their lives for me. I come back to a safe-r environment and it just, really messes with your thoughts and feelings you know? When you adjust to one situation and then have to switch back to another it's...crazy." She paused a moment, taking a sharp breath, "and I've started to realize something and it became very clear while I was gone, and it's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He asked.

She glanced at him, becoming nervous. The breeze blew gently, lifting her hair away from her chest and shoulders, revealing her necklace. It was a silver locket that she never took off. It had a picture of her parents in it. Emily closed her eyes and took another deep breath. God help her.

"I don't know how to start," she said,

Castiel waited patiently. It must be important, Emily always knew what to say, she always shared everything with him, sometimes she'll feel embarrassed about sharing a few personal things but never really had a difficult time with it, not with him.

_Okay_, Emily thought, _here we go_. Why was this so hard? Although they became close when they first met, they've grown closer over the years. It never felt odd or uncomfortable to be around him, it felt safe and filled her with happiness each time. She may have stolen a kiss or two but nothing has ever been that passionate between them before. There definitely was a little spark of course, though she never thought it could turn into anything other than simple and sweet. As time went by, she began to care more deeply for the angel and when he devoured those souls and became the 'new God' it nearly tore her in half, she knew then, after she thought she'd lost him again, that she loved him but with everything that has happened between then and now she never got the chance to tell him those three little words. She turned so she was facing Cas directly in the eyes, getting lost in a sea of blue, as usual.

"You know, since we met we've gotten very close and I've enjoyed every moment. So what I'm about to tell you, promise me that you won't freak out?"

"I promise." Cas replied, looking confused.

Looking down she said, "Okay" she sighed and looked back up, "Cas, I'm in l-"

She was cut off by a loud crash from inside the motel room. A couple muffled cries sounded from within.

_Oh no, they found us! _Emily panicked. Cas ran to the door with her following close behind.

"I suppose telling you to stay here is out of the question isn't it?" Cas asked as Emily gave him a_ duh _look, he nodded disappointedly, "stay behind me then."

It was her they wanted and Cas would protect her with his life or die trying. He took a step back and kicked the door in like it was nothing. When they entered the room, they saw Dean and Sam in the embrace if two men. Demons. They held Dean and Sam with their hands behind their backs, nice and tight. They struggled against the grip while the demons forced them to their knees.

"Cas get her out of here!" Dean yelled.

The demon that held him chuckled. "Oh she's not going anywhere, neither of them are."

Emily didn't worry too much about herself, realizing they came for her but they came for Cas also? No, no that didn't make any sense, why do they want Cas? A demon had hid behind the door that no one had noticed, until he stepped out and pushed Emily away from Cas so he couldn't transport her somewhere. Emily yelped, surprised and fell on her hands and knees. Cas spun around ready to smite the fool who had done it but to his surprise, the demon smiled holding a lighter, he lit it and threw it down and a ring of fire lit up around Cas. He frantically looked around the circle, he was trapped. Cas looked at Emily, defeated, there was no way he could protect her now. She looked at him sad, knowing what he was feeling. The demon climbed over the bed, to avoid Castiel's trap. He stared at Emily who was looking at the said trap, trying to figure out a way to get him out.

"Now don't look so upset dear," Emily glared at the demon, "the mistress has big plans for you and your angel toy here. She has all kinds of fun things she wants to play with."

Dean grunted, "Emily ru–" the demons that held the boys, karate chopped the back of their necks, landing them both unconscious on the floor.

"No," she gasped, now she was totally, completely, on her own. She looked at Cas wanting him to tell her what to do. He looked back with a very serious stern face, like he was trying to tell her something, then she saw his wrist shaking, his finger pointing to the ground, silently ordering her to go over to him. She understood, if she could make it to him all it would take is a single touch and he could get her to safety, but she wasn't sure she liked that plan, leaving him behind. She barely shook her head and her eyes screamed a desperate _no! _She couldn't leave him, she wouldn't! Cas looked like he could kill her if she didn't get over there, his jaw flexed and his eyes got bigger. But she still refused.

The demon walked closer to Emily cracking his knuckles, "Boss told us that you were a feisty one, to not underestimate you,"

Emily made a coy smile, "your boss is smart," the demon returned the smile, "wouldn't want you getting hurt, though I can't imagine why," Now the demon frowned, eyes narrowed, "you're not a very good tribute, all talk and no teeth."

There was a slight pause, then the demon yelled out of anger and rushed at her. Cas rushed to end of his trap, as if trying to stop him, though he couldn't, he watched in a panic as Emily prepared for the attack. She rolled onto her back and allowed him to come to her, once he got close enough, she grabbed his neck with both of her ankles and then locked them behind his neck, he wasn't going anywhere. She then twisted her body to the right completing a full 360 around and with all her leg strength forced the demon on top of his head. She grunted, it was a very affective move but difficult to accomplish. The demon held his head on his knees and yelled out in pain. The other demons were already on top of Emily, one forcing her down by her shoulders from behind, the other grabbed her by the throat sitting on top of her.

Cas shouted, "Emily!" She looked over at him and he threw his angel blade across the floor, she grabbed it and stabbed it into the demons neck who had her by the throat and threw him aside. She did a backwards somersault so she could get on top of the other demons back who had her by the shoulders. She completed her back roll and was on top of the demon, straddling him like a horse. It was so fast the demon couldn't react to it, she then stabbed him through the back if his neck and the knife stuck out through his throat. He choked on a scream. Of course the blade couldn't kill them but it might buy her some time to get Cas out of the trap and run. That thought didn't have a prayer, the demon whom Emily slammed down on the head, was behind her, he had a large broken piece of wood from the coffee table and hit her hard on the back of the head. She fell off the demon she was on with another yelp and was out cold.

Cas watched her with a mix of horror and fascination. He always found it incredible the way she would use her body to fight, he couldn't do those moves, she did teach him a few, one time, that he could manage to pull off. Knife fighting was more of his game and, in return, he taught Emily more on using a knife, she was good but he was better. She was doing well, until the other demon hit her with that piece if wood. He tried to warn her but she was too distracted, he wanted to curse himself, he just stood there, couldn't do anything to help her. She laid on the floor unconscious, it made him ignite with rage, he wanted to rip the demon apart, he could do it too, he was strong enough.

The demon turned to him, panting, he smiled through his exhaustion at Cas, "Enjoy the show?"

Castiel scowled. "No, but I bet the finale will be appealing."

The demon chuckled, "And what could you possibly hope to do? You aren't going to be able to do a thing! You'll be begging for death by the end of the day!" He looked down at Emily. "Both of you."

Castiel looked at him in disgust. "You can't have her, _she_ can't have her, I won't allow it. Why does she want us? What will she do to Emily?"

The other demons started coming around moaning and hissing at their wounds as they got up. The other demon took out something from his jacket pocket. A syringe. "Answer me!" Cas thundered.

The demon walked towards Cas, fiddling with the object, tapping it making sure there were no air bubbles. How considerate. "So many questions. You'll find out soon enough," the other demons took out a syringe also and jabbed the needle into Emily's arm. The liquid was clear, looking like water and then it disappeared as the demon forced it inside her arm.

Cas eyeing them carefully, very displeased with what they were doing.

"Oh. That?" The demon said, seeing Cas watch the others tend to Emily, like he was watching someone else play with his favorite toy. "You shouldn't worry about that, it's just a sedation, make sure she doesn't start a fuss. This?" He pointed to the syringe in his hand. "Is what I'd worry about if I were you, do you know what it is?"

Cas shook his head, looking at it curiously, this liquid was a dark grey.

"Too bad, neither do I. Crowley said the mistress had cooked it up special for you, I don't know what it does, he just said you wouldn't be hard for us to handle afterwards."

"And how were you expecting to get that into my system? I won't take it willingly."

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking maybe… a…distraction?"

Cas looked confused, until he felt a stinging sensation in his back. The demon who was talking to him had done what he said he would, distract him, while another demon went behind him and injected him with…whatever it was. Cas could feel the liquid enter his body, literally, running in his blood stream, it felt like a mixture of fire and ice, burning and freezing at the same time. Spreading throughout his entire body at a fast pace: his arms, legs, back, chest, neck, you name it. Cas gritted his teeth and fell on both hands and knees hissing and moaning.

"Hmmm…interesting…but I would take this pain with glad tidings because however you feel right now is about to get so very much worse as the day goes on."

Cas's vision faded, he had never experienced such a thing that could work on him like this. He tried to stay awake, tried to ignore the pain but it was useless, before he found unconsciousness he heard the demon say, "I'll load the girl, you two get him."

"What about those two?" Another one asked.

"Boss said to leave 'em, she just wanted the girl and the angel."

* * *

Dean and Sam started waking up about 30 minutes after all the fun died down. Groaning and squinting their eyes they began to get up on their hands and knees.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam moaned. "Yeah, you?"

Dean looked around the room alarmed, he didn't see Cas or Emily. No he wasn't alright!

"I'm fine…" Dean stood, still looking around the room. A big black ring was near the end of the beds. The holy fire trap for Cas, but he wasn't there. The coffee table still broke in pieces, except a board was out of place and laid next to a small stain on the carpet. Blood! He prayed that didn't belong to whom he thought it did.

"Dammit! Sam, their gone! How are we suppose to find them now?!"

"I don't know, Dean, but somehow–someway we will."

They both rubbed the back of their necks, they ached, it felt like they had gotten hit by a train. An intense headache. Drowsiness. That blow to the head really sucked.

"They didn't just want Emily." Dean said thoughtfully. "They wanted Cas too, why? This is so messed up, I don't know what to do here," he sounded so defeated, what was next? How could he find them? What were they going to do them? To _her_?

Sam walked over to the door where a pile of sulfur sat, he knelt down and touched the yellow powder, messaging it between his fingers. "We almost finished the salt line before they just barreled in here." Sam thought and thought, there's no way to tell where they went. Who would they call for help? There is no one, they would have to help themselves and they will. "Wait, there's gotta be a street camera somewhere near here. Dont ya think?"

Dean looked at his brother. He was right there should be one and if there was they might be able to see what vehicle they left in and what direction. A slight shimmer of hope brightened his eyes but something was telling him that he shouldnt be so foolish. "Yeah, maybe. Okay we get our badges, go down to the local sheriffs office and see what we can get." Dean went for there bags to fish out there FBI outfits and accessories.

Sam stood, looking around the room and what a mess it had become. He gaze fell on Dean, who was gathering their things, ruffly. His heart went out for his brother, Dean always tried so hard to keep him and Emily safe and, once again, he felt like he failed, though he hadn't. A form of anxiety swept over him as well, they had to get Cas and Em back, alive.

"Hey," Sam said, trying to bring Dean some assurance, comfort. "At least Cas is with her."

Dean looked up at his brother, knowing what he was trying to do but it wouldn't work, he shook his head in disappointment. "Unfortunately Sam, I really doubt that means a thing right now." they stared at each other a moment, sharing the same worried look. Dean swung his duffel bag over his shoulder. "C'mon, the longer we sit here on our thumbs, the longer they're gone and less chance of getting them back." Dean walked out the door and Sam grabbed his bag as well as he followed Dean out the door. _And the longer they're gone, the more torture they have to endure. _Dean thought.

He could be wrong and he sincerely doubted it. Dean tried to shake the thoughts from his head and focus on what needed to be done. But the thought kept lingering there in his mind, they would have to go through some amount of it, whether it be physical or not, it would be waiting for them.

* * *

Emily started to come around during the trip but it was off and on. At one point she would be awake for about 30 seconds and then drift back off to sleep, this cycle would repeat every 15 minutes. From what she could gather in the drowsy seconds she was awake, she was tied up with her hands behind her back, laying on her right side. The surface she was upon didn't feel stable, she kept rocking back and forth and bumping around. Then she realized she was on the floor of a vehicle. A van, from the looks of it. Someone rode in the back with her, a demon, most likely, he held a rifle and looked out towards where the driver was. It was just her and demon in the back, no one else and no Cas.

Eventually the van came to a stop, it sounded as though they were on a gravel road. Emily started to become more aware of her surroundings now, more awake, but still groggy and dizzy. _Good Lord, something is really off._ She felt like she had a hangover, surly that blow to the head wouldn't affect her whole body. The back doors swung open and there wasnt a burst of the sun's light shining through as she expected, just the cool night air coming inside. How long had she been out of it? It had to have been hours and hours on end. The demons climb inside and took her by her arms to drag her out, she didn't cause one problem, as intended. Once her feet hit the ground she was unsure if they could support her, she felt so weak, so tired,_ so_ light-headed. She moaned softly while stumbling over her feet, two demons guided her from outside towards a factory looking building, one on each of her bounded arms. Another van was next to theirs and they drug out someone else, her vision was blurred a bit but becoming clearer. That-that was Cas! She heard him grunting, that was definitely him.

"_Cas..._" She mumble too faintly for him to hear, but it was too late anyway, they were already walking through the door.

* * *

Sage stood in the upstairs office, fiddling with a bouquet of flowers that sat in a vase on a counter, satisfaction was clearly written all over her face. She sensed Cornelius come in behind her. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, the buffoon was slightly terrified, as he should be. After all, fear demands respect.

"Your packages have arrived your majesty."

"Yes," Sage said with a smile, still arranging her flowers. "I can feel them." She turned around and faced Cornelius who looked as white as a ghost. Though he acted to be brave and strong and not to show his hidden fear. She walked towards him, brushed his right cheek with the backs of her fingers. He remained still and forced himself to ignore a shudder that coursed through his body. She started to circle around him and observe him, for no reason, just to give him a little scare, she enjoyed to see it in her slaves. "You've done well."

"Th-thank you, your majesty, anything that pleases you, pleases me." He said, unmoving staring straight ahead.

"Hm," She was amused by that. "I'm sure it does." once she finished circling him like a vulture she walked by over to the window and peered out.

"What would you like me to do with your...prisoners?" Cornelius couldn't think of a better way to describe them.

Sage smiled at that word, she liked that. "Separate them, I don't want them together. Then reunite them after a little while and let them savor their few _precious_ moments together."

The urge to kill them over her took at once and she suddenly wanted Cornelius to bring them up here so she could rip out their hearts...slowly.

_Patience..._

A voice echoed through mind and her body immediately did as was told. She relaxed, unsatisfied and irritated but relaxed nonetheless.

_Yes... patience... _

She replied to the voice. She sighed. Then a wonderful thought occurred, it brought her happiness once again.

"Take the girl down below and find her an empty prison cell."

Cornelius was shocked, even he knew better than to go down there. It wasnt a place one would go to visit on occasion. It was foul down there. Dark, and the stench... there weren't words. The lowest classes of demons locked up and hungry to kill or for satisfaction, it displeased him and he was a demon himself. "Are you sure? The demons they-"

"Yes I'm sure," Sage interrupted. "Just make sure the inmates don't kill her, make sure they don't get _too_ carried away. I want her to taste fear."

Cornelius knew what that ment. Make sure they don't necessarily harm her but let them frighten her beyond measure. He could handle that. "And what of the angel?"

Sage thought a moment. "You can play with him, if you like but don't hurt him too badly. And don't spoil the surprises, save those for later. Give him a little taste of what to expect within the next twenty-four hours."

That pleased him. He lightly smiled. "As you wish."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready to begin the sessions."

Cornelius bowed and turned to leave to make the preparations.

Sage, again, smiled. This is going to be fun.


End file.
